What Have You Done
by TeamSuperDynamiteWolfSquadrant
Summary: WW3 tore the world apart, leaving Italy blind, Liechtenstein dead and Canada missing... Who started this war? Who is the traitor...? And who's death was what tipped the scales for the worse? ::rated m for a thousand reasons::
1. Beginning of the End

How much must a man suffer when on the road to his final happiness…? How much must others suffer for him as well?

Ludwig knew that there would be happiness for him by the time this all came to an end. No matter how many hundreds of years more suffering he had to endure. He and Feliciano…

Feliciano…. Pulled from his thoughts by a mere thought in itself. Feliciano. Feliciano. Feliciano.

Once… he had said that name within his mind in annoyance… repeating to himself that he could survive whatever mishap the boy caused.

Now… Feliciano… it was like a chant for him. A name he knew that he had to repeat daily. For every day he had with the Italian was like a cherished dream… a rare oddity… a miracle among miracles.

Turning his head from the stone ceiling of the castle dorm they were in… he looked to the sleeping Italian.

Beautiful… more beautiful than the countless works of Davinci or Renoir or any other renowned artist whose priceless paintings and artworks had been destroyed within the last decade.

Naked as the day he was born, the brunette was curled up on his side, half clinging to his pillow as he dreamt. His body still bore the marks of their love making only hours before, when it was late night… Ludwig hadn't slept since he and his lover had pulled apart… He had stayed awake… watching over the boy who now, more than ever, needed his protection.

Their life together had barely begun when the world was thrown in to petty turmoil… The beginning of the third world war…. Seven years and three months of gruelling pain… It was not a war between nations… the humans had begun to believe that the nations were not nations and were dangerous beings claiming false identities to gain their trust. But it was science that lied to them, telling the mindless populations that they were other worldly beings… that they didn't belong to this earth.

They had utterly destroyed all the small nations… but it was near too late when they realized their mistakes… Seychelles was taken by the sea… Francis screaming at the waves as he held his daughter close, her life ebbing away as her blood stained his hands and soul and the few with him watched the island be swallowed up by the ocean… people that were of that land and heritage screamed as blood poured out from wherever it could and sapped their bodies dry…. And then unbelievably, they turned to dust and were carried off on the wind.

It was as if Seychelles had never existed… and with that… her people as well…

No one could believe that Roderich… Austria… was second… No one was as distraught as Gilbert… He clung to Mathew… his wife who was months pregnant with their first child. No one ever thought they'd see a day where the Prussian would weep…. But the pure tears flowed freely… He had grown up with Roderich.. his cousin's music a comfort when he was wounded from battle and his feisty competition with him reminded him that he was real.. now the Austrian was gone… along with his history, music and Roderich.

It continued for years… everyone thought that it would only end when they all did… and then to incredible strengths and bravery… Vash's little sister… Lilli… Liechtenstein… Stood infront of her own army and gave her life…. The soldiers stared in disbelief and all died in agony soon after…. Survivors… their allies from other countries who witnessed it.. spread the word unbelievably fast… And then the war was over…

Apologies were given to the nations and the people of their lands did all they could to atone for all their wrongdoings…

The despair never left Vash... his little sister… his pride and joy… and others who were close to him… had all perished…. He had gone back to his home…. It had remained mostly intact… but was still ash an rubble… he could find nothing to keep… save for a small diary with a bundle of letters that had belonged to lilly…. He had no clue as to how but he wouldn't ask… it was a blessing to have any proof that she had existed.

Ludwig remembered that he had been worried for the Swiss… everyone knew that he had a temper… who knew what that would be like after losing the person he cared about most…

No one expected Italy… Feliciano of all people to walk up to him, no fear of the man that had been shooting things at him near his entire life… and he hugged him tight….

And above all… no one had expected it of the blonde to hug him back almost instantly, sobbing into his hair as he held him close.

From there the Swiss guard was reinstated. For Romano as well… but it was what Vash lived for… to make sure that no one would hurt them… there was no definite reason…. And Switzerland or Vash told no one.

Maybe it was because Lilly had been undeniably close to both Italians. Maybe it was because the first to offer true comfort to him after all that had happened was the younger Italian. Or maybe he just needed to make himself feel useful to someone… as he had with lilly…

He had protected them when they were young… And only those three knew that it was against others like the Holy Roman Empire… But that is not for now.

Ludwig blinked, stirred from memories once more as his lover moved against him.

The German smiled with a warmth that was not as rare as it once had been, stroking the boys cheek softly as he stretched, coming back to the world of the living.

"Gutenmorgen mein leibe… Sleep well?" He asked softly as Feliciano held onto his hand, reassuring himself that he was there.

"Si… I had a dream… that we were…" he trailed of slightly and Ludwig smiled again, kissing his forehead.

"Happy…?"

"Si… Si, so very happy… and we… and we lived in a nice house like we used to and…" His hand fluttered to his middle…. Softer than it usually was but nothing too noticeable had changed.

Ludwig smiled and felt his heart, in recent years which had caught his surprise, said to be made of gold, swell with pride. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Feliciano's in a soft kiss.

"I promise Feliciano… this will be over before our baby comes into this world. We will have a home again and you'll will be able to eat pasta… I promise… "

"Do you… promise to make everyone else be happy as well…?"

Ludwig was a bit caught off guard by the question but sighed before nodding. "Ja… I promise to do everything I am able to, to make everyone happy again…"

"Grazie… um…. Does Ludwig promise… promise to help me see again…?"

The German stiffened, feeling the part of his heart that had broken, ache in a most painful way, and he stared into the milky eyes of the blind Italian.

"Yes…. I will help you to see again… I promise my love."

/\/\/\

Gilbert gasped before biting his lip hard until he drew blood, fingers curling so that the nails dug into his palms, hardly piercing the calloused hands. He felt heated kisses and bites along his neck and whimpered softly.

The unsteady bounce of the carriage didn't help anything as the other's length was pushed deeper into him, reaching new depths and he was so close to screaming… which he wasn't allowed to do… this, other than being awesome sex, was a test for him, to see how much he could control himself no matter what situation he found himself in. Kind of a cruel test on his 'master's' part, but he still made him feel good.

Gott! If he could just make it without letting any one outside the carriage know what was going on… then he would be rewarded…

He leant his head back against the chest of the other, trying to focus on the ceiling as short sweet spasms occurred through his body, his glazed crimson eyes rolling back slightly before he closed them. God, he was so close…

He was barely aware of the carriages stopping, but he almost gave out when there was a knock on the carriage door, and the sinewy silhouette of a woman showed through the curtains.

If not for the hand that covered his mouth, which he was overly grateful for, he would have given them away with a loud moan. The other… His lover… His Master… was intent on finishing what they had started and used his other hand to grip the Prussian's own member and start stroking it firmly before pumping it in time with the small thrusts he could give from his position. It was driving Gilbert crazy.

"Braht… we're here…" Came a voice beyond the door…. The first thought to pop into both of their heads… the heads with faces, was, oh god, not her. "Is everything alright in there? Braht? Do you need me to come in?"

The Prussian shivered at the whispers in his ears as a small bead of sweat ran down over his temple and down his cheek. The hand that covered his mouth lifted and he sighed shakily.

"Sorry Natalia… He's sleeping…. I-I'll wake him up soon and make sure that y-you're the first person her sees…."

"Oh… well… Spasiba Preuben. Just make it fast."

"J-ja…. I will…." He didn't have time to say anything else as the hand was back, covering his mouth hard.

Natalia spent a bit more time, talking to him through the door about details to give her braht when he woke up…

Gilbert couldn't take it anymore… he couldn't wait for her to leave and his release shot out of him, into his master's hand, spilling to the floor, a soft whimper escaping him into the hand that held him there. His mind was focusing on nothing but the beautiful pleasure that had built up and released… and in the next second, the first hot jet, shot up inside of him, quickly followed by a second. He shivered as it came back out, making him slide against the skin of the other, momentarily pissed at that he couldn't just enjoy this…. But then he remembered Natalia.

"… and that's all… you get all that Preuben?"

The hand lifted gently, moving up to brush his sweaty hair out of his face.

"U-Uh… Ja…. I got it…"

"OK… see you when you bring him to the council tent."

She turned and left, her silhouette disappearing and Gilbert sighed in relief, relaxing back against the body of his lover, exhausted.

"You did well, pupsik~" He closed his eyes softly as he felt Ivan's lips caress his neck gently. Who'd have thought that the Russian was such a great lover… though Gilbert's constant theory was that it was because of a lot of porn came from Russia and he was a pornstar in a past life…. Or really time since they only ever had one life.

"mmm…. Hey… Don't I get a reward…?"

There was a soft chuckle in his ear and he shivered slightly, goosebumps appearing on his skin but in a nice kind of way.

"Da… we're here to see your braht, yes….? Won't Ludvig be happy to see you~"

"I doubt it…" Usually, the albino would scoff or make a remark…. But he couldn't be bothered at the moment.

Ivan chuckled softly again, lifting the Prussian off of his lap and laying him down on the floor, coming over him and kissing him lightly, fresh sweat, still not dry, making their skin slide against one another.

"Then I suppose I shall just have to reward you in another way then… "

/\/\/\

**Whoa… I started writing this like, two years ago and spontaneously started to rewrite it from memory with fresh writing skills and ideas. Honestly… this is the better start and waaaaay more smexy too. I was so uncomfortable writing smut then and this wasn't even full smut.**

**And don't worry… I am well aware that I said Prussia had been married to Canada, but it's all part of some long and complicated plot that will eventually begin to make sense.**

**And yes, I am also well aware that I have to finish other stories and requests… but this is my first original and though my requested fictions are, let's face it, godlike… I wanted to go off my own inspo… though I think I have three and a half fictions to work on… :/ Geez… **

**And not to worry…. I havn't forgotten about any requested fictions. Currently finishing my Franada (kiss from a rose one) and writing the Gerita, Spamano, and other USUK one down on paper first in scrappy ideas, so bare with me.**

**Love forever**

**Team whatever**


	2. Scared of Scars

Romano sighed as he stared at the ceiling, unwilling to get out of bed. He hated anything and everything that his eyes fell upon. But, it was different from his old pettiness. No… this wasn't a petty hatred in his heart any more. He loathed everything. His life, was in ruins. Perhaps the only thing that kept him going was his little brother.

Poor, sweet, innocent Feliciano. Barely pregnant, but glowing with pride every time someone mentioned the baby.

That baby would be Lovino's niece or nephew. So he constantly told himself, to keep going, that as a soon to be uncle, Feliciano, the soon to be mother needed him more now than ever. Ludwig was the father, without a doubt, and that Lovino had come to accept surprisingly fast. But he wouldn't be there twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, and being blind, Feli would need help with the baby. So, taking his responsibility, Lovino had promised to be there whenever Ludwig or someone else wasn't there.

You'd think, that with so much happy events occurring in these dark times, Lovino would be at least his standard of happy. But deception is easy to master.

Everyone tried to hide it from him, especially Ludwig and Feliciano. But he knew all too well, hearing the whispers in the halls when people thought he was asleep. The war on the Spanish front was a massacre. The Spanish army had been completely cut off from all their allies and reinforcements.

Not that it mattered to him anyway, as he constantly told himself. Ever since the accident, that bastard had been ignoring him. When he spoke to him, he focused his eyes on the ground and as for the duties a lover, especially the nation of passion as a lover, well… such things were non existent. The last time Lovino had seen the Spaniard, his green eyes had been dull, his mouth set in a grim line and he had been adjusting his armour, mounting his stormy grey Arab, and riding off to war. It had been almost three full months since that time.

He looked over with an irritated sigh, to the clock on his wall. Surprising that it would still work, as a lot of other technologies had faded away, it told him that his brother would be coming through the door soon. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, ignoring the cold, empty half of his bed and rose to his feet.

He wanted to recoil away from the cold stone floor, but shook it off and wandered over to his closet, pulling out a pair of black jeans that he had salvaged and a red shirt, with long sleeves. He pulled them on quickly and went to the bathroom, dumping his night clothes in the basket for one of the women who volunteered, to collect for washing later. He looked at the pyjamas with the same loathing. It proved he wasn't the same Lovino. He usually preferred sleeping naked. But there really seemed no point now.

As he started walking out of the bathroom, he caught his reflection in the cracked mirror… and almost broke down right there. The right half of his face, and a good portion of his body beneath the clothes was completely normal, flawless… The left half, that extended to just above his waist, was… Was… it was horrible. He felt a hot prickling behind his eyes as he stared at the scarring. He looked like a freak! He hated this above all else. He watched as the first few tears rolled over the scars, not able to flow freely, hindered by the twisted surface.

Needing to look away from his face, he looked down at his hands, which turned out to be a not so great idea. His left hand was as scarred as his face. The skin was twisted and clung to the bone, making his fingers thin and skeletal.

Why him? Why? Was it because he wasn't nice and happy like his brother all the time? He had become a monster in his own skin. Now that monster was out for everyone to see.

He fell to his knees and hid his face in both of his hands, sobbing into them, the sobs themselves tore out of his throat, making it too raw for his comfort and still the came, like the selfish part of him wanted out.

He didn't care about anything. Not feliciano. Not the baby. Not any damned potato bastard. He wanted things to go back the way they were. He wanted to live happily, tending to his garden and look like his old self. He wanted Spain… he wanted Antonio. He didn't care about the world or it's problems. He wanted his lover back. He wanted him to hold him, and listen to him and laugh the way he used to. He wanted to see him smile a smile that wasn't pained with years of loss, war and hardship. He wanted to lock himself away in the last free, happy part of the world with Antonio and turn his back on everything else.

Before Lovino realized, he was being pulled up off of the floor by a comforting hold. He would have liked to at least imagine it was Antonio who carried him away from the bathroom and calmed him, promised him that everything would be alright, no matter what it was that he wanted righted.

But he knew, with a sinking despair that it was Ludwig. As he came out of that selfish moment, and accepted the present once more, closing his eyes and taking comfort in the warmth of the German's body, he accepted, no longer surprised by this acceptance, that Ludwig was there to protect him and take care of him. Like it or not, the German was really, one of the only people he could turn to with Antonio gone.

He felt Ludwig sit down, on the sofa because it didn't have the softness of his mattress, and keep a hold of him. He knew that Feliciano was right there beside them, and as he refused to cry any longer, the three sat in silence for quite a time.

This silence was broken by a soft knock on the door and Lovino felt Ludwig shift as he turned to answer.

"Um, Ludwig… We just a got a message via dove. Alfred and Arthur are almost here." It was Vash, sullen and devoid of anything but determination and loyalty. His emotions were all bottled up, sheilded and locked away, guarded by his anger and loss.

"Danke Vash… I'll come with you and Francis to greet them." Ludwig stood and set Lovino down beside Feliciano carefully, giving a quick apology and kissing Feliciano's forehead before leaving.

Again there was a moment of silence as the two brothers listened to the footsteps fade into the distance. And then it was Feliciano to first speak.

"Lovino… why are you so upset…?" His milky eyes stared into space, cold, warmth lost, though somehow, it didn't matter.

"I miss Antonio Feli… as always… why won't he talk to me…? Why doesn't he look at me? Feli… Oh god, I'm a freak… I know I am… He's not coming back and even with the slightest chance that he could come back, he would come back to me! He's left me! He doesn't love me anymore…" Lovino, so desperate as he was, clung to his younger brother who sat there expresionless as he listened. The southern italian was on the verge of breaking down and crying again.

Tears did fall, and he hid his face in the other's arm, curling his fingers in the fabric of his sleeve.

"Lovino… He loves you… I know I can't prove this to you… but he does love you very much… he thinks he's failed you and can atone his failure by fighting to free us all… he wants you to be happy and free and he wants to grow you as many tomatoes as you want and do everything you ask of him. You know he asked you, to just trust him. He's going to make things as they were for you Lovino."

What Feliciano said was very close to what Antonio had said to him the night before he left.

'_Lovino…All I want is for things to be as they once were…that's… that's why I'm going to fight… I'm going to fix the land and then we can go back and… and be happy… I promise…'_

'_Antonio… listen bastard… stay here… please… I love you, dammit…s-so stay… don't fight an s-say you love me too… please'_

'…_. I'll be back soon…' _

"I don't think so Feli…I don't think so…"

,',','

**Second chapter, finally. **

**I actually, knew what I was doing but at the same time was incredably clueless as to what my fingers were typing.**

**Anyway, hope this is enjoyable to read and starts to reveal a little more of the story to you all ! :D **


End file.
